The Thoughts of Davvy Jones' Locker
by Mrs.AlexVause95
Summary: A one shot of different characters thoughts whilst in Davvy Jones' locker. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean and it belongs to Disney. **

_A one shot of the different characters thoughts in Davvy Jones' locker._

Gibbs:-

I could tell Jack be near us, eye that be true. I hadn't talked to him in donkeys' years, ma own cap'in. He was always was like a brother to me. Eye, yes, god I missed him. We didn't even know where be Jack in this God forsaken hellhole, but I knew him be near.

Eye wonder what he think when he set eyes on Cap'in Barbossa. Id see hatred in those eyes for sure and maybe a bit of shock and surprise. He be askin' why he be alive of course. Tia Dalma will be answering a far bit of questions about that.

We'll just have to wait n see if Jack be much use to us. Eye, he still be cap'in, but I not too sure what Cap'in Barbossa will say about that one. I kinda miss that cheeky grin that he spread, just to get his own way. The cheek of it. Oh well, as eye said, he still be cap'in n he always got his own way.

I still remember the day Jack n I first met. He was sailing in to Tortuga n I was lying on the drunk. He helped me up and offered me rum. I took it gladly n he liked me personality, so he asked me to join his crew. I agreed n we set sail the next day; n questions asked. This'd be before he made that deal with Davvy Jones'. I would know, I was there. Still, I did not know what he had planned next, but we would soon find out, mark me words.

Tia Dalma:-

Nothing ever seemed to amaze me anymore. I mean. Not that I had ever been to Davvy Jones' locker before, but it just looked like a desert. I held a secret that I mustn't reveal to anyone. I missed him so much that they heart longed to be with him. No not that witty Captain Jack Sparrow, a man that had become a monster. With tentacles and claws that are bound to him. You see, it was me who in which gave him those. He was a man once upon a time. Davvy Jones' did not do the job Calypso had charged him with; no, what I charged him with.

You see, I am Calypso. That is my secret that I must not tell a soul, dead or alive. We were in love once; well, when he was a man. Most people did not know he was ever a human being, but I knew and the first court knew and of course, he knew. He brought his life on himself. It was not me who chose not to take souls who died at sea, over to the other side. It was his fault that he ended up the way he did. I do not feel any resentment for the result of him own actions.

I look over the horizon as the others gather their thoughts. I spot a curious little sand creature make it way over the rough sand dune. I knew then that Jack was near.

"Witty Jack, is closer dan' you tink'." I foretold the others as the sand creature arose into my presence. I stroked the tiny thing as I said this and true enough, there was Jack on the mast of his beloved Black Pearl.

Will:-

I was still annoyed that Elizabeth had kept such a lie from me. No, it was not a lie, it just wasn't the truth. We were supposed to be engaged for goodness sake. How could I trust her again? It breaks me to think this, but I think she might actually love him. It breaks my heart in two every time I think about it. I somehow couldn't see that from happening now…I still loved her, with all my heart. I would die for her, if that is what it took. I will love her until the end of time.

But what about my father? Who was going to help him? Certainly not Jack or any of this mob, that's for sure. It was all up to me. If I did not save him from the clutches of the Flying Dutchman and from Davvy Jones', than no one would. I knew that, he knew that. So while I was here waiting for Jack to make a fleeting appearance he was trapped there, already becoming a part of the ship. I need the Black Pearl to save him and that is why I am here. Maybe everything wasn't at a loss, and maybe I did have something to gain here.

I can see out the corner of my eye, Elizabeth searching for him. A sharp pang of jealousy stung my every being. I too was looking for Jack and then Tia Dalma speaks the words "Witty Jack, is closer than dan' you tink'." I never quite got used to her accent. Its not that I didn't like her, it was just that I could sense that she was hiding something. I mean we all had our secrets, but this seemed to go way deeper than the rest of us. I still had my plan in place and I was to set free my father; whatever it took.

Elizabeth:-

I do not know why I am so angry. I guess I'm angry at myself for getting us into this mess. Now, I had to face the consequences of my actions. I had to face the one person I didn't want to see. Will and I still weren't talking. I regret what I had done to him. I couldn't quite figure out why he was angry with me. Unless…no! He saw the kiss that sent Jack here in the first place! Now I knew. Bloody pirates!

I miss the life that I lead before all this happened. I mean even before Jack ventured onto that dock and walked right on into my life. I missed my father. I can't help but wonder what he is doing back in Port Royal. Probably his usual governor business. I have knots in my stomach right now. I have no idea what state he's in at the hands of me and I do not know what he will say to my mutiny against him. We will soon have him back and everything will be fine.

I understand that Will wishes to save his father, but every step he gets closer to that, he drift further apart. It can only get better from here, can it? A small rock sized thing is making its way over towards Tia Dalma. I don't know what it is about her, but something doesn't add up. Oh well, she here with us and that's all anyone can ask for. Before I can think anymore, a shadow of ship rides over the sand dune and then down the side, with its faithful captain on the mast.

Thousands of those little sand crabs things are carrying the Black Pearl. I go to run towards the Pearl, but then realize what I had done to get us in this mess. Will is looking at me from the corner of his eye and I knew that we were in more trouble than we bargained for. What had he planned?

**AN:- So, what did you think? I was bored and the idea just popped into my head. Please, please, please review it. Even if you didn't like it. It would make my day if you would. Thanks heaps **


End file.
